


The Stages of Pick-Up Line Delivery

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, apparently these two are the only ones i find satisfactory, day 5: pick-up lines, elibarra week 2015, i'm very picky about my entries for elibarra week, pick-up lines by officialelibarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: elias and ibarra throw pick-up lines at each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://almightytrashcan.tumblr.com/post/136089609868/the-stages-of-pick-up-line-delivery)

The first time they tried pick-up lines, they had just finished watching Heneral Luna.

They stepped out of the movie house, feeling quite exhilarated and a bit sad. The exhilaration was for the entirety of the movie, and the sadness was for the fact that the movie had to come to an end.

Cris went off to the restroom, while Elias decided to wait for his boyfriend patiently at the door.

And in that time of waiting, Elias thought about pick-up lines.

He had to admit, they were pretty corny and all, but they were pretty effective jokes, especially when administered to the right persons.

Honestly, Elias needs to crack more jokes, because his face looks stone cold almost everyday.

_Why not try one on Ibarra…?_

Just as Cris exited the door, he managed to block Elias with a pick-up line of his own.

“ _Bayan o sarili? Pumili ka_.”

(“Coincidence, my dear. I wanted to give you a pick-up line first.” “Ibarra, please.”)

It was a line from the movie, delivered by Antonio Luna during a meeting in which he berated Felipe Buencamino.

Elias chuckled.

“Neither,” he replies rather calmly, even if he had not formulated a good comeback yet.

“ _At bakit naman?_ ” Cris teases him, elbowing Elias’ arm gently.

Elias pauses for a moment, before the comeback hits him.

“ _Dahil ikaw ng pipiliin ko_.”

They laugh for a bit, garnering some attention from passerbys.

“Bro.” 

“ _Bro_.”

 

 

 

The second time they tried pick-up lines, Elias finally stole Cris’ thunder while they were both suffering from writing their theses.

Cris had a thesis defense the previous day, and although it turned out pretty well, the latter couldn’t get over the stress and anxiety in preparation for the verbal assaults.

Of course, as a good boyfriend, Elias was there to keep him company, bringing with him a paper bag that contained two cans of Pringles, a pack of that vegetable  _chicharon_  chips that Daniel Padilla endorses, and bottles of water from Family Mart.

They spent the time on the couch, browsing through the channels on the TV in Cris’ dorm and eating up one can of Pringles.

“Oi, Ibarra.”

Cris looks up at him, still chewing Pringles.

Elias gives him a dubious wink.

“Thesis  _ka ba_?”

Cris immediately throws him the stink eye the moment he hears the word ‘thesis’. 

‘ _Lang hiyang jowa_.

“ _Bakit_?”

Elias’ grin grows wider.

“ _Kasi…handa kitang i-defend sa lahat._ ”

At once, Cris’ face turned the brightest shade of red and stretched all the way up to his ears. He did not hold Elias’ cocky grin for even a fraction of second.

“Look at your face, Ibarra. You’re turning into a tomato.”

“Shut up, Elias.”

Cris crosses his arms and pouts rather cutely. Elias couldn’t help but move closer to him.

“But you look really cute when you’re embarrassed, you know,” Elias murmurs into the shell of Cris’ ear.

The latter jumps a bit in his seat, and blushes even more.

“Sh-shut up, Elias.”

 

 

 

The third time they used pick-up lines, they decided to eat  _halo-halo._

Since the Philippines is a tropical country, it is undoubtedly  _hot_ and  _humid_ , and the only remedy for such would be eating large amounts of cold treats on a regular basis.

The two were in Chowking, eating lunch, when they decided to order  _halo-halo_.

“Umm…Elias?”

“Yeah?”

Cris looked at one serving of  _halo-halo_.

“Don’t you think having two servings is too much?” He points at the serving of  _halo-halo._  Elias nods solemnly.

“Hmm…why don’t we just order one, and we’ll share?”

“Okay.”

The plopped back down on their seats, and once the frozen treat arrived, they began to dig in.

“Oh wow,” Cris says, swallowing the  _ube_  ice cream. “This is really good.”

“You think?”

They continued eating for a few more minutes, before Elias dropped another pick-up line. 

“Oi.”

“Hmm?”

“ _Pag-ibig ko sa’yo, parang langka_.”

Cris’ eyes narrowed immediately.

 _Oh God, not again_.

“ _Kasi…langkatapusan!_ ”

Cris covers his blushing face, while Elias tips his head back in laughter.

But that wasn’t the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> do not send pick-up lines at almightytrashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
